Burnt
by Lilystem of Undertale
Summary: Every green-leaf, Falconclan, Leafclan, and rouges are gathered up to participate in the Burning Breeze Games. Eight cats from each group were sent to the middle of a forest to fight to the death. This season, the 10th game is held. For a twist, an apprentice from each group has to participate. Then an extra twist is thrown in when Falconclan's deputy is thrown into the games too.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Falconclan**

Leader - Emberstar-F

Deputy - Scarletflame-F

Medicine Cat - Tornfoot-M

Warriors - Maplefrost-F  
>Sparrowstorm-F<br>Tigerfang-M  
>Thornpelt-M<br>Spottedwing-F  
>Ravenstrike-M<br>Wildheart-M  
>Loudbird-M<br>Swiftfeather-F  
>Fawnwing-F<br>Leopardspot-F  
>Dovestorm-F<br>Goldstripe-M  
>Featherwing-F<br>Iceheart-M

Apprentices - Bluepaw-F  
>Softpaw-F<br>Nightpaw-M

Queens - Whiteshadow  
>Willowsong-Mother of Greenkit, Skykit, and Coldkit<p>

Elders - Crowtalon-M  
>Clearfrost-M<br>Lilypool-F

**Leafclan**

Leader - Dewstar-F

Deputy - Jaggedclaw-M

Medicine Cat - Bluestream-F

Warriors - Snakeslash-M  
>Winterfrost-M<br>Quickstream-F  
>Deadnose-M<br>Meadowbreeze-F  
>Bramblefur-M<br>Gorseleaf-M  
>Silverfang-F<br>Smokepelt-M  
>Squirreltail-F<br>Leafbloom-F  
>Bluemist-F<br>Mistyspot-F  
>Boulderfur-M<p>

Apprentices - Rosepaw-F  
>Longpaw-M<br>Cinderpaw-F  
>Echopaw-M<p>

Queens - Littlebone

Elders - Spidereye-M  
>Swiftheart-F<p>

**Rouges**

Ginger-M  
>Cobra-F<br>Violet-F  
>Kink-M<br>Cherryblossom-F  
>Owl-M<br>Vixen-F  
>Flare-M<p>

**Game Runners**

Leader - Wolf-M

Deputy - Bear - M

Pickers - Pineneedle - F  
>Thunderstorm - M<br>Eaglecry - F

Announcers - Bloodclaw - M  
>Coldgaze - F<br>Thorn - M  
>Adder - M<br>Strike - M  
>Dreamstalker - F<br>Fawnhunter - F  
>Blaze - M<p>

Watchers - Speckledfire-F  
>Jewel-F<br>Panther-M  
>Blackfox-M<p>

Mentors - Dawnbloom-F-Falconclan  
>Redclaw-M-Leafclan<br>Beetle-M-Rouges

* * *

><p>Storyline: Falconclan, Leafclan, and Breezeclan had formed moons ago. Each clan had gone through a few leaders and there were very few disputes between the clans and they mainly focused on fighting off rouges and foxes. Peace was ended though when a large group of cats from two-leg place (mainly rouges) started to take over one clan at a time. The other clans tried to help, but never got there in time to save enough cats. Over half of the clan cats died, but the two-leg place cats still had many because of the mass numbers that they fought with. After they had raided each clan, and made them surrender, the rouges came up with a way to keep the warriors population low. Each green-leaf, every clan would send out 8 cats to an area in the forest to fight to the death. The winner got to live in a private part of the forest and have two servants. Before the first games had been held, Breezeclan revolted. They put up a long, and painful fight. Many of the Game Runners were lost, but Breezeclan was eventually defeated. Every last cat was killed off for going against the new "warrior code". From then on, 8 rouges were chosen each green-leaf to make up for the lost clan. Also, from then on, the games were held in the center of the forest between the two stream where Breezeclan had once lived. And the games were then called The Burning Breeze Games to remind the other cats that revolting meant death.<p>

Setting: A large forest area with two streams running through the middle. Each clan controlled one section of the forest and borders didn't cross the streams. A two-leg place was set about a quarter mile north of the territories.


	2. Choosing Ceremony

"Welcome! Welcome to the choosing of the 10th Try and Die Games!" Pineneedle announced to Falconclan. She was usually the one to announce who had been chosen for the games at Falconclan and she always seemed overjoyed at choosing who she would give the death penalty to. _How could a cat enjoy that?_ "Just kidding! Lighten up you mousebrains. It was just a joke! Well, sort of. But that's not the point. Since this will be the 10th game ever held, we get to add a special twist! But you all aren't aloud to know just yet. Let's get down to business so I can have enough time to eat some freshkill. The first cat from Falconclan is... Sparrowstorm! Come on up here sweety." Sparrowstorm had just become a warrior less than a moon ago. And there was a rumor going around camp about her becoming mates with Goldstripe. _I sure hope that her mate doesn't get chosen to enter the games too._

Once Sparrowstorm was sitting beside Pineneedle on the tall-ledge, the she-cat announced the next name. "Our second cat will be Nightpaw!" Oh no. That was the special surprise. An apprentice. How could they do that? He doesn't even stand a chance against experienced warriors. "Now wasn't that a sweet twist for the 10th game? Every clan has to pitch in an apprentice, or equivalent of an apprentice, this season. I personally didn't like the idea. Where is all the fun in watching when the cat isn't even fully trained? Anyway, third up is going to be, Ravenstrike! Then we also have Fawnwing! Awww, don't they just look cute together? They would make cute mates if at least one of them wasn't doomed to their death." _Like that would happen without the games. Fawnwing was very concealed and quite which is very unlike Ravenstrike who would be to proud and rambunctious to even consider her a mate. They wouldn't ever fit together._ "Now we have Maplefrost and Thornpelt!" There was a single strangled gasp from the crowd of cats. It was their mother. Siblings were not chosen often, but sometimes the Game Runners wanted to make it interesting. It must be horrible for those two cats. They couldn't even look at each other while they were up there, let alone their own mother.

"Now we reach our final competitor. Time to add another twist! Scarletflame!" The she-cat's mind froze. _That is more than one twist. Deputies are never chosen because they usually have more experience. But why me? Were any other deputies chosen? If so, I hardly stand a chance! I have only been deputy for three moons. _"Any day now. I would like to get to that fresh kill that's waiting for me in that den over there," Pineneedle said in a peppy voice. Scarletflame jumped up onto the tall-ledge and Pineneedle smiled. "Now then, you are the only deputy that was chosen because I was the only cat that didn't agree with the idea of apprentices. So I got to add my own twist to the game and that only this clan knows about. How fun! You all know the rules. While I eat my pigeon, you all get to say good-bye to all you family and friends, blah, blah, blah. Then we leave to the Game Runners camp and you get to meet your competitors, mentors, blah, blah, blah. Okay, now I can finally eat!" The she-cat strutted off to an empty den next to the leaders den. That was where the Pickers got to eat before leading the group to the camp.

_I should just go to Emberstar, Bluepaw, and Tornfoot. They are the only family I have left._ Scarletfoot's parents had both died of greencough several seasons ago and she had no mate or kits. She walked over to where her medicine cat and leader sat.  
>"Emberstar,"<br>The leader shook her head. "No. It is my time to speak. I am sorry I can't save you from this. I have to many lives to enter for you and at the moment we both know it is best if I was still leader. This will be hard for you. Stay strong and fight for your clan and only kill to save your own life. Just because other cats are abandoning the warrior code, doesn't mean you have to." The two she-cats touched noses as a final good-bye. Then Scarletflame turned to Tornfoot.  
>"I will miss you. Even if you win, you cannot come back. Just promise me this. Protect as many apprentices as you can. Care for them like they are your own kits. Don't let them out of your site and always fight for them. Teach them to stick to the warrior code as long as they live. It doesn't matter how they treat you, just treat them with care."<p>

"I promise," the deputy replied. "But Emberstar, I have two requests before I leave. I ask that you mentor Bluepaw yourself. For me. I want my apprentice to stay strong and brave and I know that you of all cats can keep her spirits up. And my last request is that you consider Dovestorm as the next deputy. I know that you wanted Wildheart, but he is ambitious. I can see that inside of him, and I know that you like that of him, but sometimes he loses a clear mind. I want Dovestorm because she is level headed and she is stern enough to keep order. All I ask though is that you consider my words."  
>"I will mentor Bluepaw and I will keep you words into deep consideration." Scarletflame purred her gratitude then left the two cats.<p>

She walked over to Bluepaw and rubbed her muzzle against her apprentices.  
>"Don't leave me," Bluepaw whimpered.<br>"I don't want to, but I have to. Just be thankful that you weren't the one to enter the games. Then you wouldn't be able to finish your training."  
>"So Nightpaw won't be able to finish his training? And the apprentice from Leafclan won't be able to finish either?" Bluepaw whimpered and started to huddle into a small ball of fur.<br>"Look, I'll try to train them. Even the rouge if I can. Nightpaw is almost finished with his training anyway. Just be a good apprentice for Emberstar. Okay?"  
>Bluepaw nodded,"Okay. But you have to fight. Never give in. Win for Falconclan. For Emberstar and Tornfoot. Fight for me." Scarletflame nodded and licked Bluepaw on the ear.<p>

Pineneedle walked out of her den and yowled,"Time to go! If you don't obey, you die and put a loved one at risk." The cats chosen for the games walked out of camp. Scarletflame walked in the back so she could get one last glimpse at her clan.  
>"Scarletflame! Don't leave yet!" Tornfoot yelled. Pineneedle turned around. She scowled at Tornfoot, but then she sat down and started cleaning herself. The deputy took this as a sign that I could say one last good-bye.<br>"What?" Scarletflame whispered to Tornfoot.  
>"Starclan have spoken. I never thought it would happen. Nobody has had a sign from Starclan since the games began. But they told me to tell you something. Have faith in Starclan, and you will stand stronger than any other cat. Your faith will be put to the test, but stay strong, or fall weak."<br>"Time's up medicine cat! Let's go."

Scarletflame ran to catch up with the others. _What did that mean? Nevermind, I'll think about it later. But I will never stand by Emberstar's side again. Tornfoot will never heal my wounds from disputes or accidents. I am alone. Everyone I love is gone. But they will live. They are not doomed to the arena with me. At least I can try. I will fight for my friends and my clan. I will stick to the warrior code. I will train three young cats unlike any other cat. They will be the kits I never had. And for the ones I love, I will survive._


	3. Allies

Pineneedle lead the Falconclan cats to the camp of the Game Runners. Leafclan had already showed up and the rouges where just arriving. "Here we are fleapelts," Pineneedle muttered. "Enjoy the stay!" She added sarcastically. She walked over to the Runners Cave and walked in to talk to the leader and other runners. The Falconclan cats walked into the main clearing. _I have to make early alliances with the apprentices. At least I already have Nightpaw. I should talk to the Leafclan apprentice next because it will be more likely to agree than a rouge. _Scarletflame walked over to Nightpaw to seal the deal.

"Nightpaw, would you want to team up with me?" Scarletflame asked quietly. The apprentice nodded eagerly but stayed quiet. "I promised Tornfoot that I would watch over every young cat that I could. Would you care having strangers with us?" Nightpaw shook his head. Scarletflame could tell that there was a hint of fear in his eyes. She purred to help comfort the cat and walked over to some of the other cats. She finally found the Leafclan apprentice huddled next to a young warrior. "Hello." Scarletflame started, "Who are you, might I ask."  
>"My name is Rosepaw. Who are you?" She asked tentatively.<br>"Scarletflame." The apprentice gasped as she heard the name. "Yes, I am the deputy of Falconclan. But shhh. Don't tell anyone, I'm not suppose to let anybody know yet." The deputy smiled at the apprentice and the young cat smiled back.

The cat that was sitting next to Rosepaw turned his head and looked Scarletflame dead in the eye. "Why are you talking to Rosepaw?"  
>"I was introducing myself."<br>"Why?"  
>"Do I have to have a reason?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because she is my apprentice and I don't want her to get chewed up and spit out before the Burning Breeze Games even start! Get away!" The tom snarled. Scarletflame saw that she could easily take him in a fight. He was big enough that he wouldn't be able to rely on speed, and he was a little bit smaller than herself, so strengh was a maybe, but unlikely. The only thing left was how cunning the cat was. Based on how he acted to a cat slimmer and stronger than himself, Scarletflame doubted that he had enough brain for cunningness.

"Sorry for socializing. At least I'll make some allies. I was planning to ask your apprentice to join me, and you would be welcome too. I don't know how that plan is going now though."  
>"Why would you want an apprentice as an ally?"<br>"Because of a promise to protect as many apprentices as I could. Rouges included."  
>"I'm not teaming up with a rouge! Or a Falconclan cat for that matter!"<br>Rosepaw stood up from her spot next to the tom and walked over to Scarletflame. "I will. If a cat makes a promise to protect cats that she doesn't even know, then she deserves me as a teammate. Even if I'm not fit for it, and I probably won't win. But she is willing to help protect me anyway. That is the kind of cat that I want as a teammate."  
>The tom growled and strode off in the other direction. He turned his head and said,"Remember, Snakeslash is an opponent, not an ally. Even to you Rosepaw! You have disappointed me!"<p>

"That was a beautiful speech that you put together there."  
>Rosepaw looked up at Scarletflame,"Thanks. He's always been a pain in the tail and I meant everything I said. If you are willing to work with strangers that have a disadvantage, then I'll be willing to work with strangers too."<br>Scarletflame purred,"Thank you. Why don't you go meet Nightpaw. He is the black apprentice sitting there grooming himself."  
>"Oh! I met him once at a gathering. We just said hello, then the gathering started." She ran off to where Nightpaw was and Scarletflame went looking for a young rouge. After a few minutes, she still couldn't locate the cat she was looking for and decided to ask another cat about it.<p>

"Hello. I was just curious about the young cat that got picked from the two-leg place." The deputy said to an older looking cat.  
>"Look for a small brown she-cat. Her name is Cobra. Feisty little thing, that cat." The old she-cat replied.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Just be careful around her!"<br>Scarletflame looked for the small she-cat and finally found her. She walked up to her and realized that there were no other cats around her. The she-cat hissed and showed off her fangs. They were rather large for her small size. Her pelt was a light brown with lots of small dark brown splotches all over. _No wonder her name is Cobra. She almost looks like one! _

"Hello. I am Scarletflame."  
>"Get away," the small she-cat responded.<br>"Why?" the deputy stated calmly.  
>The she-cat hissed again and showed off her large fangs. "Because I said to."<br>"Well, I'm sorry I don't obey cats like you. I am much older and wiser, and you still have things to learn."  
>"You think I can't fight? You think that I'm weak? I'll show you who's weak!" Cobra jumped out at Scarletflame, but the older she-cat dodged. Cobra landed a few tail lengths away on her paws.<br>"Stop," Scarletflame commanded. "There is no reason to fight, especially before the games have even begun. I do not underestimate you. But you do jump to conclusions. I did not even have a chance to explain myself before you jumped out at me. That is my point. You still have some things to learn, big or small."  
>Cobra growled, but stayed put and listened. "How do I become better then?"<br>"I can teach you if you would like." The deputy walked up to the rouge and whispered,"I am training the apprentices from Falconclan and Leafclan during the games. I would like to train you too. You could become an even better fighter and cat. Please join me. I do this because of a promise that I made. Help me fulfil it."

Cobra straightened up and whispered back,"Okay."


	4. Introductions

"Let's introduce our players!" Wolf yowled. There was at least 40 cats in a circle around the clearing. They cheered as their leader made the announcements. "When I call your name, please step out and under the Great Stone." Scarletflame looked out at the Great Stone. It was a large boulder that was beside the Runners Cave and Wolf was sitting on top of it. He was a large, long haired, gray tom with a wolf claw hanging by an old rope. "Leafclan presents... Snakeslash!" It was the tom that Rosepaw had left. He wore a smug and nasty look. "Quickstream! Deadnose! Silverfang! Boulderfur! Meadowbreeze! Bramblefur! And last, but certainly not least is... Rosepaw!" The crowd went wild as she walked out under the boulder. She stood proud and tall, just as the mentors had said to do. "The rouges that have been selected are... Flare! Vixen! Owl! Cherryblossom! Kink! Violet! Ginger! And everyone's favorite... Cobra!" There were whoops and yowls as her name was called and she strode out to the rock. She sat down and gave her signature hiss. The crowd went even more crazy. _Good, she has a better chance of survival with fans that will send her things. _"Then we have Falconclan. A classic favorite we have here. Always so close to the win, then *boom*, someone else wins. Maybe there will be some luck again. But here we have Sparrowstorm! Ravenstrike! Fawnwing! Maplefrost! Thornpelt! Look at that, some siblings. Now we have... Nightpaw!" The crowd went wild again. After all the cats had settled down Wolf spoke again. "Oh, wait. I seem to have forgotten a cat. But how could I forget... Scarletflame!"

The crowd went silent. I slowly walked out of the small den across the clearing. _It's now or never. Now or never. Get the crowd going, show them what they want. Make yourself liked, or even loved. The more fans, the more sponsors. The more sponsors, the more gifts. _Scarletflame was going over everything the Falconclan mentor had told her. _Now._ The deputy starting running towards the Great Stone. Once she was halfway across the clearing, she jumped as high as she could and flipped around in mid-air. Then she kicked off in her flight and landed on all four paws. She trotted over to the Great Stone and sat down beside her fellow clanmates. The crowd was still silent. After a few seconds, the crowd burst into cheers. Even louder than for Cobra. A lot of cats even stood up on their hinds legs for a second to try to get a better view of Scarletflame underneath the rock.

Wolf glared at Scarletflame and growled. His growl was low and deep, almost like a wolf. _If a wolf was stuck in a cats body, it would be Wolf. He is too dog-like to be a cat. It's unnatural. _The crowd of cats hadn't quieted down yet, so Wolf stood up on the rock. He seemed much larger than before. "Quiet down!" he yowled over the crowd. All at once the cats were silent. "Now that all of the contestants have been announced, start thinking about who you want to sponsor. Choose wisely, or suffer greatly. You don't want to waste all your time getting freshkill and water for a loser." He sat back down and the cats started to talk amongst themselves in the nearby trees, rocks, and brush. "Now, is there anything that stand out important in this moment that shall be seen by all the cats? Anyone who doesn't want a cat to compete due to something special like having kits, or too old, or whatever other reasons there are?"  
>A young cat stood up from the runners cave. "I have something."<br>"Oh, what might that be Bloodclaw?"  
>"I challenge Bear to fight for his title."<br>"This will be good. Bear, do you accept? Or do you turn down this offer and take a vote from the other runners?"  
>"I will fight for my title, not rely on other cats for my rank."<p>

With that the orange tom walked out into the clearing. A few heartbeats later, a huge black tom walked out of the cave. He was at least three times the size of Bloodclaw, and Bloodclaw wasn't small. Scarletflame had never seen a cat so large before. _He must be fed well._ She though to herself.  
>"Bloodclaw, Bear. You will fight until one of you gives up, or the fight must be broken apart. I don't want one of my best cats dead because of a fight for rank. But otherwise, have fun clawing each other to pieces. You must stay in the clearing, or the rank goes to another cat. You must fight fair, or the rank goes to another cat. And you must only hurt each other, or the rank goes to the opposing cat. Agreed? Good. Fight!"<br>The two toms circled each other for a few seconds. Bear made the first move and jumped at Bloodclaw. The smaller tom easily dodged. While he dodged, he raked his claws across Bears pelt. All he did was rip out fur. _That must be one of the reasons why he looks so big. His pelt is so thick that even claws can't get all the way through it! _The toms stayed with basic battle moves for a while.

Wolf finally yawned. "Please do something interesting. This is a waste of time for all of us. If this is how it stays, then I might choose a clan cat to be my deputy!" This caused the toms to start attacking each other more violently. Bear made a large bloody gash on Bloodclaw's left side. He was bleeding heavily, but refused to give up. Bear tried to slash out again, but missed. Bloodclaw leaped on top of the large tom and grabbed onto his shoulder. Bear yowled in pain and tried to shake off his opponent. The deputy tried to swipe at the smaller tom, but couldn't reach him. Bloodclaw bit down harder and Bera finally fell down. Bloodclaw let go thinking that he had won. But Bear stood back up with the tom on his back and reared on his hind legs. Bloodclaw flew a few fox lengths away and couldn't get up. He had dislocated his shoulder. Bear stalked Bloodclaw to mock him.

"Stop!" Wolf shouted. There had been murmurs during the fight, mostly bets were being made. Now everyone was silent. "You have have both fought like kits today. Shameful! Not to mention that you both crossed into the crowd." Bear looked around, and sure enough, only a few mouselengths away, cats were sitting there, staring in fear. "Neither of you shall be my deputy. I need a cat that will not bring shame to the Game Runners. Who is willing to fight for deputy?" A beautiful, young, tortoiseshell she-cat walked to the middle of the clearing.  
>"I'll fight for the rank of deputy. If anyones brave enough to fight me." Her voice was smooth and clear, almost hypnotising. But it had a cold edge to it, making her seem powerful and dangerous. Nobody stepped up to challenge her.<br>Wolf smiled. "We have a new deputy. One to keep these cats in order. One that will fight without mercy if needed."

"Now that our time has been wasted, let's get on with the interviews!"


	5. Interviews Pt1

"Dreamstalker, as my new deputy, I need you to hold the interviews tonight. I will be sorting out the arena plans with Fawnhunter and the watchers." The new deputy twitched her tail in approval. "Players, go back to your mentors dens and get ready. The interviews will start with Falconclan."  
>The cats left the clearing and went back to their mentors dens. Once all the cats were inside their designated dens, a guard walked in front of the den opening. Dawnbloom, the Falconclan mentor, started giving the cats pointers for interviews. "Be likeable. Be open. Get the crowd excited or get the crowd to feel how you feel. Make them want to listen. Otherwise, be yourself and let them know the truth.<br>he guard at the opening called into the den, "Scarletflame, you're up first."

Scarletflame walked out of the den and over to the Great Stone. Dreamstalker beckoned for her to come up onto the rock. Scarletflame bunched up her muscles and leap up. She landed beside the deputy.  
>"Let's agree to keep this honest, okay?" Dreamstalker meowed loudly.<br>"Agreed."  
>"We can have an honest deputy to deputy chat about this. How long have you been deputy?"<br>"About three moons. I'd ask you the same question, but I believe there's no need." The crowd of cats laughed and yowled.  
>"What's it like being deputy? Got any pointers for me?" The crowd laughed again.<br>"Well, lets see. Be stern, don't let others push you around. Act in a manner where other cats will respect you. I guess fearing you works too. Be polite to the cats that you need and have to be nice to. Oh, and have a little fun once and a while."  
>"Great tips. Now, to the games. Got any plans for an alliance?"<br>"In fact, I do."  
>"Wanna tell us about them? Or should I force it out of you?"<br>"I'm going to train the apprentices." The crowd gasped and was completely silent. _Good. I want them surprised. This is going great. I just have to hope that Dreamstalker reacts well to it._

"That's interesting. I believe the planners were expecting only mentors and maybe clanmates to ally themselves with the inexperienced."  
>"I made a promise and I think it's the right thing to do. I even made an enemy."<br>"Tell us who. Now you _have _to let the crowd know."  
>"Snakeslash," Scarletflame replied cooly. "He didn't want anyone talking to his apprentice, but she decided to ally herself with me and the other apprentices."<br>"Other _apprentices. _I thought you meant only those two."  
>"I consider Cobra an apprentice. She is the right age, I am not correct."<br>"I guess she is."  
>"Also, before I am done. Some of us, still have enough dignity to follow our ancestors paw steps and follow the code they made for us. I may be the only one, or only team, but<em> I<em> am following the Warrior Code."  
>There wasn't a single sound. Dreamstalker scowled at the other deputy. "You may leave."<br>Scarletflame smirked and pulled off a flip while jumping off of the stone. She trotted over to her mentor's den and went inside.

"Scarletflame," Dawnbloom scolded, "you started great, but you probably just lost about half of your sponsors, if not more!"  
>"I already had more than I needed. Everybody liked me and they still like the apprentices."<br>"You may have helped your arch rival though." the mentor muttered.  
>The guard called Sparrowstorm out. The she-cat walked out of the den and jumped up onto the stone.<br>Dawnbloom whispered to Scarletflame, "Sparrowstorm might be able to get out of this."  
>"How?" Scarletflame asks.<br>"Listen and find out like everyone else."

Dreamstalker started out the conversation, "Sparrowstorm, tell me about your family."  
>"My mother is Swiftfeather, and she is well in Falconclan. My father died in the games a few seasons ago. My mate, Goldstripe, is also still in Falconclan."<br>"No siblings?"  
>"No. I was an only kit."<br>"No kits of your own then?"  
>Sparrowstorm looked at her paws, "only the ones that I'm carrying now." The crowd gasped. Most cats yowled in pity, some cried for he poor she-cat, and there were a few cats yelling to take her out. Now that Scarletflame looked, Sparrowstorm did look more plump than usual.<br>"I'm sorry, but we can't take you out. It's against the rules." Cats all around meowed their disapproval and sorrow. Scarletflame barely caught Dreamstalker whispering into Sparrowstorm's ear before the deputy sent the queen back to her den.  
><em>What was that? Why would Dreamstalker need to tell Sparrowstorm something secretly? <em>


End file.
